


Devil Looks Like A Lady

by SilverWolf7



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Chloe knows Lucifer is the Devil, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Character, Lucifer hunts a killer by being bait, Lucifer looks after his club and all inside, Lucifer turns himself into a woman, Lux (Lucifer TV), She goes by Lucinda, Swearing, female!Lucifer, of Chloe/Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Lucifer, during a case in which a killer only kills lesbian women, turns into a woman to hunt down the killer.  Chloe helps with the hunt, while Lucifer worries about the safety of the women at Lux.  His club caters to and is accepting of all sexual pairings, after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to wait until this fic was finished but decided to post what I have written over the next few days. Yep, the first 4 chapters of this were written for NaNo last year. So, it's about time I finish it and post. I have already started writing chapter 5. 
> 
> This fic is also about as close as I will ever get to writing Deckerstar.

“Lucifer, looks like we’ve got a new case!” Chloe stated, slapping a file down on the table in front of him. He was slightly late in getting to the station as he had woken up late. He needed to eat just as much as any human, if not more so. He burnt through food fast.

His partner seemed in a good mood though, probably because she had finished the paperwork from the last few cases yesterday and that always meant less work for her.

He picked up the file and looked through it. He grinned widely. “Ooh, a killer who only goes after women. Any similarities between them?” he asked, as he began going through the pictures included with the file.

“Dark hair, brown eyes, slim or athletic build. That’s all we have so far.”

“Nice. Another body drop?”

Chloe sighed. “Yes, and we have to go now. What took you so long?”

He frowned. “I was eating breakfast. I woke up late. But, I’m here now. Come on, Detective. A dead woman awaits us.”

She rolled her eyes at him, but got up herself and went in the direction of her car. He followed like a good, obedient consultant should, as he always did. He opened up the passenger side door and slipped into the car, only having to wait a few seconds before Chloe joined him. She had the car running and was driving them to their destination before he could think of anything suitable to say to her about her driving skills and speed.

He decided this once to let it go and just lay back and enjoy the drive. He opened the window to enjoy the breeze. Driving with a window open or a top down was the closest he got to flying lately, even with the re-emergence of his wings.

He didn’t much like thinking of them, or using them for their intended purpose, so kept them hidden and out of sight with only a few exceptions in emergencies. That didn’t stop the want to fly though. Funny how he rarely had the urge when he didn’t have his wings for 5 years, but now they were back he wished he could go everywhere with his wings out.

One good thing about his wings was that he had a much lighter and friendlier way to introduce Chloe to the fact that he was the Devil. Having her know who he was helped immensely. For one, she no longer told him to stop putting himself down every time he called himself the devil.

Yet again, she had no idea the devil was still an angel. That had never changed, even without his wings, though he preferred to not think he was related to those flying dicks since they basically abandoned him. She had still believed, after he had told her time and again the Devil punished evil and was not evil himself, that calling himself the devil was saying he was bad or evil.

She got it now, and she hadn’t been traumatised half out of her mind like poor Doctor Linda had been.

Since the disappearance of his Devil face, though, he only had his wings to prove who he was.

He had, as he had promised her, shown off his wings as soon as he got her alone in Ella’s lab. She had been a bit shocked, but at least it took her only a few hours to get over that.

He shook his head out of the memory of that moment as the car started to slow down, looking for a place to park as they reached the crime scene. He was out and walking towards the police tape he could see at the corner of a nearby building. As he reached it, he frowned. It was between two buildings, one smaller than the other and leading to a small alley, leading to a brick wall. 

In the middle of the alley was a young woman who was clearly dead. As fit the profile on the victims so far, she had thick dark hair and brown eyes. Her legs were spread wide, her dress hiked up around her hips. He winced as he knew what that meant. 

Chloe joined him, staring down at the dead body of the woman, a small frown on her face. “Poor girl. What a way to go...”

Lucifer hummed. “Yes, it is quite a horridly inappropriate way to go. How did she die?”

“The other three were stabbed to death after the rape. The semen sample we got from the first brought up no match, of course, which means this bastard is going to be harder to catch.”

Nodding, Lucifer knelt down and stared at her eyes for a few seconds. She had been dead for a few hours now and her soul was long gone, probably to heaven. She looked young enough that she hadn’t yet reached her thirties.

Hmmm...

“Detective! We found someone who knows this one. Says she’s her girlfriend. She lives two doors down from where this happened. She says she didn’t see anything, but she heard her screams, but she was too scared to look. She called it in while it was happening.”

The beat police on patrol must have gotten there too late and already done preliminary search and questioning. Now, since it had gone to homicide, they were on the case. 

“Looks like this is the same guy. Come on, let’s go and speak to the girlfriend.”

Lucifer nodded and frowned down at her. “Do you know the sexual orientation of the other girls?”

Chloe looked up at him, startled. ‘Huh, no. The first girl was found by her mother. The second by her father. The third found by a stranger walking his dog. I’ll have to call in on the parents and ask.”

He nodded. “Yes. It may be that someone has a grudge against dark haired, brown eyed lesbians. Maybe spurned by one he loved romantically or something obsessive like that.”

Chloe shook her head. “We don’t know if the other three girls were lesbian or if they were bi or straight for that matter, but it is a good thing to try and connect them all.”

He hummed again, in agreement at that. He found he was actually looking forward to bringing this one in. Not only was the case not boring so far, but it had the possibility of having people who had come through his club. He tended to attract members of the LGBT+ community, as a safe place. He was well known to be pansexual by now. 

He would have to keep a harder eye on the dark haired, brown eyed ladies who came in or left with a woman until this guy was caught and warn them about this guy.

He truly didn’t like rapists. Sex was sacred to him.

“I’ll not be working nights from now on, Detective. I own a club. I need to protect the women this miscreant would like to prey upon. I get a lot of lesbians and bi women come through my club who could be potential victims. I won’t stand for that.”

Looking at him, Chloe gave a short nod. “That’s a good idea. It seems this guy would hang around clubs like yours looking for the right kind of women to prey upon. It will be good to see them being protected by you. By now, you’re known to help work with me. We’ve been on the news. So he will know the police are on his tail. On the other hand, he may start going somewhere else, but on the other, the women would stay with you and be safe...”

He frowned as he knocked on the door to the girlfriend’s flat. It was opened in under a minute, by a crying woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. The complete opposite of the profile. He leaned forward and smiled. “Hello, we’re working on the case. Mind if we come in and talk to you about your girlfriend?”

The woman sighed, but shook her head, opening the door to let them in. She led them into the kitchen, where she began to automatically make them a coffee each. She hadn’t said a single word to either of them yet.

Some women shied away from him if they didn’t like men sexually, but he didn’t think this was the case with this woman. She looked shell shocked more than anything. And he couldn’t really blame her. She had heard her lover die in agony in the alley nearby and done all she could to help and keep herself safe.

They all sat down at the table where an already steaming mug of coffee was waiting for her. It seemed she had made them cups out of plain common courtesy, after having just finished making one for herself.

“Hello,” she said, her voice quiet. 

Chloe leaned forwards and patted her free hand. “Hey. I know you’ve already talked about this to the police who found her, after you called it in. It’s now gone to homicide and me and my partner here are the ones who are going to catch this guy. And we will catch this guy. But we need to know all we can, so we’ll be asking you some questions. They’re probably ones you’ve already been asked, but we’re a different department and this guy has killed three other women.”

She sniffed and looked up at them. “Three others? Oh no...those poor women. Please, I’ll do anything to help catch this guy...”

“Okay, that’s good. I’m Chloe and this is Lucifer. He runs the club Lux and works with me during the days on cases like this. Did you ever go to his club?”

She nodded. “Yes, me and Shelley went there last night. It was our first time, but we heard it was a safe club for same sex couples. And it was. It’s a good club.”

He smiled at her. “Thank you for thinking so. I try. Now I’m aware of this guy, I’ll keep any eye on the women like your girlfriend.”

She looked at him. “Why only her?”

Chloe sighed. “He goes after dark haired women only.”

She sighed. “If I had known, I never would have went out with her last night.”

Chloe gave the woman’s hand a squeeze and shook her head. “You had no way of knowing. We didn’t know until this morning, because it only just got to us when they found out the three women were linked by their looks and the way they were murdered.”

The woman nodded. Chloe shifted in her seat. “What’s your name?” she asked.

The woman blinked. “Oh, sorry. Umm, my name’s Jennifer. Jenny.”

“Well, Jenny. If you’d like, you could come to my club tonight, free of charge and help me keep the girls safe.”

She seemed to perk up at that. “Really? But...what can I do?”

“Warn any dark haired women preferably with brown eyes that they might be targets of a killer. If they have doubts or concerns, to talk to me. I can fill them in on other details.”

She shook her head. “It doesn’t make me feel good to go out to a place we liked together. But I don’t...I don’t want to be alone and the apartment’s a bit big with just me in it. We lived together. We were thinking about getting married. She was just going down to the shops to get bread for breakfast...”

“I’m sorry that this happened to you and your girlfriend. We’ll do whatever it takes to catch this guy. He’s a nasty piece of work.”

Nodding, Jenny started to sip at her now cooling coffee. 

“I’m going to give you my card, Okay? I want you to call us if you remember anything at all about last night you may have forgotten, or if you hear or see anything that might help out. Also, we will let you see some pictures of the other women to see if you know any of them. You might have met at another club. We need to get as much as possible on all four of them. So, we’ll come by some time later after you are less shocky and talk again, okay?’

Jenny nodded to Chloe’s little speech and Lucifer got up, drinking the last of the coffee in the cup he had been given. “We’ll be back later on. But we have to go now, goodbye and see you later on.”

“Bye, she whispered and watched as Chloe got up, taking her still half full mug to the sink.

Together they left as Jenny began to quietly cry at the table. Lucifer sighed.

“I left the file on your desk. Did you pick it up? We now have one confirmed lesbian or bi woman. Let’s see if the others are too.”

Nodding, Chloe got in her car and he slowly followed into the passenger seat. She got the file out of the side pocket, where she must have stashed it without him seeing. 

She looked up the address and frowned. “Okay, first victim was found by her mother, so, let’s go chat up her to see if her daughter was into women or not.”

“Yes.”

He was eager to find this guy now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe talk to two of the families and a plan is made to catch the bad guy.

Chapter Two

“Mrs Forrester, can we come in please? We have some additional questions for you about your daughter’s death that might help in the investigation,” Chloe stated, making sure to be respectful and not say anything wrong. Lucifer understood this. He was not the best to talk to the survivors of murdered people.

“There’s more information?! Of course, officers, please come in!”

Sandra Forrester opened the door for both of them to enter and led them into the living room. It was a nice little house, really. He sat down in a comfy armchair, while Chloe sat down on the couch with Mrs Forrester. 

Chloe held the woman’s hand. “That’s the first thing I want to tell you. We’re not officers. I’m a homicide detective and this is my civilian consultant. We’re on the case now since there have now been other victims. In the last four days, one woman a night. I’m so sorry your daughter was one of them.”

Sandra put a hand over her mouth and her eyes got wet with tears, but she pulled herself together soon enough. Lucifer found himself liking this woman. She was strong and knew that right now was not the time to break down. She could do that when they left or after they had done talking.

“If there is anything I can do to help, I’ll do it!”

Chloe nodded and leaned forwards. “Last night’s woman was heard being murdered by her girlfriend, and it got us thinking of possible connections. Was your daughter a lesbian or bisexual?”

Mrs Forrester look startled up at him, before turning back to Chloe. “Well, yes! She liked women. Only women. We, me and my husband before he left, were always supportive of her.”

“Your husband left you?! Why?” Lucifer stated, and the woman turned her eyes to him, blinking in confusion before letting out a small, shaky smile. 

“Oh, no, not like that. He’s in the navy. His ship sailed out two weeks ago. He’ll be heartbroken when he gets home and is told the news.”

He winced. “Oh, ouch. I’m sorry to hear that. Still, it was good that she had two good parents. I’m sure she was a good person and in Heaven right now.”

It was the only thing he could think of to help in the given situation. The grieving mother smiled at him. “Oh, I hope so. We have our doubts. We...we don’t really know if she would be allowed or...”

He sat up straighter at that. “Oh, I can assure you that sexual orientation has no say in where you go when you die. Deeds do, and only deeds. She had two loving parents, a nice house to grow up in by what I see and the photos everywhere celebrating your familial connection. Just because she did girls sexually doesn’t make her automatically destined for Hell. Put that out of your mind and relax. You’ll see her again.”

It was like the woman’s world lit up again. “Our church held such a nice funeral service for her, but...her girlfriend went to the funeral and the pastor wasn’t too happy with that. Told her Franny was burning in Hell because of her.”

“Well, that is a corrupt priest who I will get to later!” he stated, grinning at her. “He’s the one that’s likely to end up in Hell in this situation. Emotionally abusing his little flock of humans is not a nice thing in Dad’s eyes.”

“Lucifer!”

He looked over at Chloe, curiosity in his eyes. “Yes, detective?”

“That’s enough.”

He sighed and slumped into the seat.

Sandra crossed herself and he grinned at her. “Sorry, love, that doesn’t actually work on me. I’m an angel, not a demon.”

She looked startled at him. “Is it true?!”

He blinked and frowned. “Is what true?”

“Anything you just said.”

He sighed and ran a hand down his face. “You people really need to not take everything you read as fact. I don’t lie. I can’t outright lie. Well, that’s a lie, I can, I just don’t like to. It doesn’t feel good to me.”

“You truly are the Devil?”

He grinned. “Retired, actually. Or, semi-retired. I do plan on going back to Hell to visit a few people down there, but yes, I am.”

“Why are you doing this?!”

He looked at her with honest confusion in his eyes. “Doing what?”

“Capture killers with the police!”

He grinned at that and shook his head. “Darling, I’m not evil. I punish evil. It’s who I am. What I am. I am the Punisher. How else am I supposed to do what I am made for after my little eviction from Heaven?”

Sandra blinked at him. “You’re not evil?”

He sighed and shook his head. “No. You can believe I am all you want, it’s what scripture makes people believe, but remember the golden rule that’s true of all history books. They are all written by the winners.”

“Okay, that’s enough, Lucifer. Let’s go and leave Mrs Forester alone, okay.”

He got up, with a sigh. “Fine, Detective. Who is next on the list? The father, yeah?’

“Yes, the father. Let’s go.”

He grinned. “Right behind you, Detective.”

Sandra didn’t say anything as he left with the Detective and they made their way to the next house.

He immediately knew that this one wouldn’t be as supportive. Not because the place looked unkempt, but because it looked like it wasn’t loved. Mr Donnell let them in with no problem, but he wasn’t looking happy to get interrupted. He was a single dad and there were no pictures of family around. Lucifer spotted a snuff box on display on a side table in the hall. So, possibly an addict too.

He wondered if it was the dad or both the dad and the woman who was killed.

“What do you want, now?”

“We’re the detectives on the case now, as it’s gone to homicide. We just want to ask a quick question about your daughter’s murder and then we’ll leave again.”

“Well, what is it?’ the man asked, his voice sharper than Lucifer thought was polite. But he still didn’t know enough about human emotions or behaviour to actually say whether that was true or not.

“We need to know if your daughter was a lesbian or bisexual.”

And with that, the man’s scowl deepened. “I knew her fucked up flights of fancy would get her dead. I warned her about shit like this, told her she’d be in trouble but she didn’t believe me. She left to go live her own life of debauchery away from me and good riddance. I don’t like crazy shit like that. Especially from my own flesh and blood.”

And that was definitely not nice. “Oh, so you hated that your daughter was into women then? Detective, this little rag of human waste could very much be a suspect in the murder of his own daughter. How...typical of a homophobic piece of filth.”

The man whirled on him. “Shut up, you filthy little faggot. I may have hated what my daughter was, but I ain’t no murderer. I didn’t kill her. I didn’t even know she was dead 'til she didn’t show up here last night on the one night she came to visit me. Like fucking clockwork that girl was. Once a week she came over to dish out more punishment.”

And with that, Lucifer’s eyes flickered. “Oh, but dishing out punishment isn’t your job, and you had no right to it. That’s my job. And you are another one I will see later.”

He backed off, shock in his eyes. “Well, you told me your question and I answered so get the fuck out of my house!”

“Okay, sir, we’ll get out of your hair. Lucifer! Let’s leave,” Chloe ordered him, and just because he couldn’t stand to be around that piece of human excrement a moment longer, he turned tail and left. 

He was angry at him then. Angry that someone could treat their own family with such hatred and ill temper.

Okay, maybe this was the whole projection thing that Doctor Linda kept telling him he did when things reminded him of his own home life. Except this was different. He had never gotten into trouble because of his sexuality, because neither of his parents cared about things like that. He did take offense to the name calling, the getting kicked out for no reason and the punishment gig for no reason.

When they were in the car, Chloe didn’t even bother looking up the third address before she turned on him. “Okay, that’s two for two today, Lucifer. What is with you today?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I think this case is just a bad one for me or something. It’s just bringing out a lot of bad feelings in me. Especially that prick we just left. Bloody Hell, he was a nasty piece of work, that one...”

She stared at him and sighed. “It’s bad for me too. The only thing worse than a rape case I can get is one with children as victims. This is the first case with me you’ve been on where the victims were all raped. I know it’s bad. I should have thought about that. I know how much you value consent.”

He sighed and nodded. “Maybe. I think this one is hitting a little too close to home. You know, that man kicking out his daughter over something she couldn’t control because of who she is. Him being an absolute asshole to her simply because he believes he has the right to it. Punishing her for nothing. It just... I guess I let that one get to me. At least the first family and the girlfriend actually truly cared and were all good people.”

She nodded slowly at that. “Tell you what, why don’t you go home early, while I go to the last woman’s home. Her parents were informed after the fact. They need to be asked and know this is now a homicide case too. But I don’t think you need to go through this again right now. Go talk to Linda about it. Figure out if it is a you thing or a case thing. I need to know I can count on you right now.”

He glared. “You can, Detective. But maybe you’re right. Just for the rest of the day though, as I intend to warn the girls fitting the profile tonight at the club. Hmm, maybe there is something I can do to help even more...”

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Oh? What’s that?”

He grinned at her. He waved a hand in front of his face. “What you see here isn’t exactly what I look like. This is a glamour I use to get around humans by looking like you lot. I can change my appearance. Some aspects stay the same though. For instance, my hair is dark and I have brown eyes. If I change from male to female and I keep my preference of women over men I fit the profile.” 

She stared at him, a small smile tugging on her features. “You as you are, but a woman? I’d like to see that. Tell you what, that might actually help. You can warn women away and you can hook up with someone. You can’t be hurt if I’m not around...”

He grinned wickedly at her. “Exactly, Detective. I could be bait.”

She stared at him, before letting out a laugh. “I bet you’ll even enjoy it. You are so weird sometimes.”

“I’m the Devil, Detective. I can be whatever I want to be, and if I want to have fun baiting a murderous rapist who is hunting down women who happen to share features with me, then so be it. I’ll give him a target he’ll never forget.”

Chloe shook her head, the grin staying on her face. “I have no doubt about that, Lucifer. Go set up however you need to.”

Nodding, Lucifer wrote down her number and left. 

It was a lovely day. Even though he promised himself he wouldn’t use them under any circumstance barring an emergency, he used his wings to get himself home. He missed flying so much...

It was time to get to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer becomes Lucinda and hooks up with a Lux clubber, trying to gain the eye of the killer. She sets up a date with Chloe for that night.

As soon as he got home, he immediately went about informing his staff that he was going to be a woman for a few days. None of them were really surprised by this, as they had worked out long ago that he was actually the Devil and could do whatever he told them he could. If he said he could turn into a woman, then he could turn into a woman. He made sure that he would go down early that night so they all knew what he looked like and made sure that they all would a) call him Lucinda while in his female form and b) inform no outsider but the ones he works with that he was Lucifer.

He then went to lie down for a few hours to get up and reserve his power for the change in his glamour. He would be tired tonight, but that would be alright. He would have to leave at one stage anyway.

He had made sure to call Chloe to let her know he would be going to her place as soon as he left.

He had to send her a pic of himself as a woman before he went over, so she knew what he looked like as a she.

The nap he took wasn’t too restful, as he was far too excited about this new hunt he was on. Nothing got his blood going more than catching and punishing a killer for their crimes. He spent a good 15 minutes in the closest he could get to a meditative state once he woke up, before he was in the right state of mind to change his glamour from male to female.

She didn’t change that much. Her hair was still its natural dark colour, her eyes the same natural dark brown. Her hair was also still short, but she let it lay in a mass of natural curls around her head. No hair gel would do for Lucinda. Only all natural. 

Her breasts were perfect. Not too big, not too small. They were perky and stood out from her not ever wearing a bra. Lucinda seriously did not know how the human females could stand to have their breasts confined by personal torture chambers.

She did put on a bit of makeup, but that was nothing new. She wore it as a guy too. Mainly eyeliner. Nothing too much. A little blush to make her high cheek bones stand out even more.

Once she had done with her looks, she went on to choose the perfect dress to show off her assets and make her look as good to the crowd as she could get.

She needed to catch this killer’s eye, and if he was hunting in her club...well, all bets were off.

She had to remind herself to not show interest in any men tonight, no matter how bloody gorgeous they may be.

After dressing in a lovely little black dress, she took her photo and sent it to Chloe, before making her way downstairs. The first person he came in contact with was Patrick, her head bartender since Mazikeen had given up the position to go live her own life.

Patrick was one of the few straight people he had on staff. That didn’t stop him from being comfortable stating that he found some guys aesthetically pleasing. As she came out of her personal lift to the club, Patrick’s jaw fell open. 

“Damn, boss. You scrub up well as a chick. Want a drink or are you going to wait until the club opens?”

Lucifer grinned at her bartender. “I’m good for now, thanks Patrick. So, why don’t we call in the others to let them see me? And then I need to get in the normal way. Through waiting in a long line...Ugh, not fun.”

Patrick laughed at that. “You could always say you are an RSVP.” 

She shook her head. “No, I have never been to the club like this. No one will think someone who hasn’t been to the club before could possibly be VIP. No, through the door it is. I’m sure Brett will let me right on through though when I reach and pay. I still have my devilish good looks, after all.”

Another chuckle was her answer to that, waved him over to where his dancers, waiters and waitresses were waiting. She swayed her way over to them. “Well, hello boys and girls. I will be your boss now until this little case of mine is solved. I need you all to look out for the ladies, especially those who are seen with another lady friend for the evening, as this killer seems to love to get his hands on lesbians.”

Sally, one of his dancers, looked upset at that, but she herself was a lesbian who was in a committed relationship with another of his dancers, who wasn’t working tonight. “Don’t worry, Sally. I’ll be sure he doesn’t go after you. You’ll be dancing anyway, and earning your keep, not looking for a quick lay for the night. I will be on the hunt. Send any woman who asks over me, to come my way. I am sexy, free as a bird and a lesbian from the time I walk into the club to the time I leave.”

They all nodded, got to their places for the evening and she nodded her head shortly, before making her way to the back exit, making sure no one was looking before making her way outside and walking the street to the main door into the club.

There was already the start of a line forming, even though the club wouldn’t open for another half hour. She stepped into line behind a rather attractive brunette, and was soon joined by a man on her other side who had a woman hanging off of him. A young couple out on the town looking for a good time. Both of them were safe at least...

It took 10 minutes after the club had opened before she got in the club herself, and she was already excited to see how well this little hunt of hers and the detective’s would go. She immediately went over to the bar, took out a wad of money and paid for a scotch.

It was novel, having to pay to both enter and get drinks in her own club, but at least all her workers knew that she was doing it as part of a hunt she was on. It helped so much that everyone important in her life knew who and what she was.

“Hello dark beauty,” came the voice of a man beside her and she rolled her eyes.

“This dark beauty doesn’t do men, sorry.”

He grinned at her, not even having introduced himself. “Oh, I’m sure I could get you to change your mind. Give you a night you’ll never forget.” 

She scowled. “You already are, darling, and I already hate it. Please go away or I will have this nice bartender man call the police.”

The unnamed man scowled deeply at her, before stalking away. She turned to Patrick. ‘Get a photo of that guy and send it to my phone, please. I want to keep an eye on that one. He is a predator in my club. I don’t know if he’s the one we’re after, but so far he fits the profile of the type of guy I’d expect to rape and murder lesbian women.”

Patrick nodded shortly at her, took another bill for a drink and a whiskey was placed in front of him.

She did manage to gain the eyes of quite a few women as well as other men there that night. She took on a woman who was blonde, blue eyed and gorgeous. Together they both moved to the door to go to her new lover’s home for the night, unless she left early to go to Chloe’s to let her in on the guy who had first walked up to her for having dark hair.

The sex was great. She had forgotten what sex with female parts felt like and enjoyed the slow build orgasms it gave her. And she had several rather brilliant orgasms before she decided to call it quits and left for Chloe’s house. By that time it was still early. Slow build orgasms, but she was so unused to the different type of build, she hadn’t been able to stave them off and so the sex hadn’t gone on all night like she would if she was still a guy.

She kissed her paramour goodnight and wrote down her number, and promised to come back for another round later, but she really had to go now. Her roommate was expecting her back by midnight and she was so sorry to cut things off early.

Next time she would stay all night.

Her new lover grinned, kissed her back and said she looked forward to it.

She may not last long as a woman, but she gave as good as she got. That was all that mattered when it came to that subject.

* * * * * * * * * * 

“Detective! I’m here!" She called out loudly, before opening the door and walking in. She didn’t bother with knocking or checking if the door was locked. She had sent a text and the detective already knew to be expecting her sooner or later.

Chloe came down the stairs that led to the bathroom and her bedroom and stopped to stare. “Wow, you really can change into a woman! Huh. I thought maybe it was a joke when I saw the photo, but nope, that is definitely you and... You have curly hair?”

She grimaced. “Oh, shut up. Yes, I have curly hair. I generally don’t like the curls while in a male form, though, hence the masses of hair gel I generally wear.”

Chloe nodded, before grinning. “I want to see you sans the hair gel in your male form with those curls. Wow. You’d actually look the part of an angel. Or is that the point?”

Scowling, she crossed her hands under her breasts. “Oh, shoosh you.”

Chloe laughed at that, before shaking her head. “So, anything interesting?’

Nodding, she went and sat down at the kitchen table, getting her phone out of the place she left it, nestled between her breasts. At least they came in handy for something other than feeding the young. “There was a man at the club who approached me. He was the only creep that approached me at Lux, which is good. I do try to keep my club safe for those who use it to mingle. Guys like him I usually exit out but I was playing as Lucinda tonight, not as Lucifer, and only my club people knew who I was. He called me a dark beauty, tried to force me into an unwanted sexual encounter, promising me the best night of my life. He did not like that I told him that I was a lesbian who had a no boys rule.”

Chloe nodded and frowned. “Sounds like the type of guy we’d be after. One interested in dark hair and possibly dark eyes and doesn’t seem to understand or like lesbian women to tell him no. Which would explain the rape. And murder. Though neither makes any sense to me personally. Ugh, this guy is a nasty piece of work.”

Nodding, Lucifer stretched. “Agreed. I bet he’ll approach me again tomorrow night. I think I’ll leave alone tomorrow night, see if I can flush him out.”

Chloe held out a hand. “Whoa wait, you didn’t leave alone?”

Lucifer grinned wickedly at her partner. “Of course not, Detective. I had to be seen at least once leaving with a woman for the intent of sex. And, since the others were all blonde, I left with a lovely young lady who reminded me of what it is like to have an orgasm as a woman. Mmm, nice.”

Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes. “You are so gross. I don’t want to know about your sex life, male or female, thanks.”

She grinned at her partner. “That’s your choice, but you’re missing out on a great night.”

“We’re partners. No sex, it just complicates things way too much.”

She shrugged. “Yeah, I get that. So, you think this probably will be our man? Because I sure hope so. I want to punish this one so badly I am finding the hunt to be rather long but glorious.”

Chloe glared at her. “How do I know? I would have to meet this so called guy.”

And with that, Lucifer’s eyes lit up. “Perfect! You can go with me tonight as my date! Because you’ve never left or come with anyone no one actually knows your sexuality and you could be bi.” 

Chloe just stared at him. “What?”

“You want to meet him and see if he is there from last night? Well, come to the club. You can be my date for the night. Don’t worry, I promise not to take you back here and ravish you in your sleep. Or while you’re awake for that matter. You’re much too stubborn.”

Frowning, but definitely thinking about it, Chloe finally sighed and nodded. “You know what? It’s actually a good idea. And you don’t have to worry about my so called safety, because I am not part of this guy's MO.”

“Yes, you are far too fair.”

“Well, I guess we have a deal then. I’ll be your date for tonight and you don’t harass me for sex.” She held out her hand to shake on it to make it a sealed deal. He stared at that hand. She had no idea what to do if she could no longer ask for sex from her, she had gotten so used to doing so. But, she knew Chloe would drive her mad until she got her way, regardless. So, sucking up whatever emotions there were going on about sex and the detective, she grabbed that offered a hand and shook it.

“You have a deal, Detective. Tonight then. But first, I need to go home and get some sleep.”

Chloe held out a hand and shook her head. “No, you can’t go back. Stay here. You can sleep in Maze’s room, since she’s on a hunt right now. “

She almost did it and broke her deal, but instead stopped herself, took a deep breath and grinned. “Alright, but I lay claim to all sex toys in there.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Knock yourself out, just be quiet. There is a child in the house.”

Nodding, promising her to be discrete with what she did, she made her way to Maze’s room for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe go to Lux to lure in their killer. They have a good time when they can while there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five has been started, but I will be likely updating Healing the Corruption next, as I tend to add a chapter to that story every time I finish a fic in my Lucifer's Flock series. Then I will be alternating between all my Lucifer stories when that is finished. So many stories and so slow at writing...

“Remember, detective, to call me Lucinda tonight. And I will have to remember to call you by your first name too. So, Chloe, shall we get in line?” Lucifer asked, waving a hand in the direction of the small line starting to form at the front doors of Lux. 

Chloe stared. “Why are we going in like everyone else?” her partner whispered in her ear.

“Because, detective, we’re keeping up roles on a hunt! Not being ourselves. Well, you be yourself, but act like I am not me. So to speak.” 

They had already made a void in the deal they had made for tonight. As it would have to be pretty obvious that Lucifer was asking Chloe to take her home for a night of wild sex. Lucifer shivered just thinking of it.

Giving a short nod, Chloe began walking towards the entrance, while Lucifer slid an arm around hers and joined her. The lover from last night wasn’t there as far as she could see, but she was fine with that. 

They only had to wait a half hour before the doors were opened and the line behind them was, as usual, long. Thankfully, they had gotten there early and only had to wait a short five minutes to get into the club.

Lucifer went to her spot at the bar, Chloe being dragged along behind her was smiling at the crowd around her. She knew tonight was work but meant to look like relaxation.

Lucifer had no idea if Chloe could actually pull it off, but so far she seemed to act like she normally did when she came to Lux for a ladies’ night out instead of the stiff, serious Chloe that would come for work reasons.

Patrick had been alerted that the detective was here for work purposes, but was masquerading as a sexual partner for the night instead of a work one. Smiling at the two ladies, Patrick asked them both, “What’ll it be ladies?”

“Whiskey for me, please,” Lucifer asked, and smiled widely at her bartender.

Chloe looked at the drinks behind the bar, frowned slightly before smiling. “I’ll have a vodka and lime, please.”

Patrick bowed and soon made both of their drinks. “Enjoy your night.”

Lucifer grabbed Chloe’s wrist and glanced at her watch noting that last night the guy would be visiting her right about now, before letting go of her partner’s wrist. Chloe glare at her. “Next time ask before doing that. I almost spilled my drink!”

Lucifer grinned widely at her. “You have no idea how happy I am to know you’re willing to actually drink alcohol tonight, Chloe. From what I’ve heard, you generally avoid it unless out on the town with your girlfriends.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “’Just call my tribe my tribe, or friends, not girlfriends. That gets a bit...weird, given the circumstances.”

Laughing, Lucifer nodded. “That is very true. So! Anything you would like to do tonight?”

Chloe looked around and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Do you see him anywhere?”

Lucifer looked around, frowned and nodded, inching her head slightly in the direction of the man who had decided to tell her he wanted sex with her last night. Naturally, her pure magnetism with humans, he was staring at her. He must have taken it as some signal that she was interested, because he soon was stalking towards her.

“Hello, dark beauty. You’re back again I see. Have you changed your mind and decided to come to my bed?”

Chloe clicked her tongue and got up off her bar stool and made her way to the dance floor. Lucifer saw her duck to the side and hide behind a crowd, dancing her way around people in the red dress she was wearing. The man didn’t seem to notice at all. Chloe moved closer to hear what was going on and to not abandon her. Aww.

“I told you, I don’t do men. What part of that has got you confused?”

He smiled at her. “Funny, I don’t see you here with anyone. Your so called date has left to dance with others. And she left you all alone for little old me.”

Lucifer rolled her eyes. “No, she left because she wants to dance. I asked her what she wanted to do before you stated coming over. I warned her that a creepy man was probably going to come over to me, and look at this, I was right. You, sir, are a creep. I don’t sleep with creeps, even women ones.”

“You telling me your lesbo ass wouldn’t even sleep with me if I was a snivelling little girl?”

Lucifer scrunched up her nose. “Eww, I do not go for children thanks. I like my women adult, strong and willing to have a good time. Chloe seems to be fitting that bill fine for me tonight.”

“That bitch hardly looks strong to me. Looks like a piddling little bitch who can’t handle herself.”

Lucifer laughed. “She’s a homicide cop. I’ve seen her kill bigger, meaner men than you could ever hope to be. And she’s still a better person than you are. So, excuse me, I’m going to go dance with my date.”

With that said, Lucifer got up and made her way over to where Chloe was dancing with a couple. She held out a hand to her. “Care to dance with me, love? I told you that man would come over and start trying again. Sorry about that Chloe.”

She grinned widely at her. “Yeah, you did warn me. And thanks I will take that dance now you got him to go away.” With that said Chloe wrapped her arms around her shoulders and moved close to her body.

Lucifer let out her breath. She remembered what it was to dance with Chloe when she was a man. It did not change much as a woman, except that Lucifer’s breasts were against Chloe’s upper chest. She was still several inches taller than Chloe after all.

And she realised that there would be no sex tonight, which really sucked because she was suddenly really horny. She shifted and sighed. “Umm, Chloe, do you want to leave now?”

Chloe hummed at him. “No, I want to dance for a little longer and have another drink. We’ll call an uber to get home. Or, maybe you could drive? I mean...can you?”

She laughed. “Yeah, but I didn’t bring my car with me, did I? Uber it is. And I can do more dancing. I just... I just really want to take you home. Like, right now.”

He did mean it to start with as a sexual thing, but the more she said, the more she realised that it was because she was being glared at from behind. She sighed, leaned in close and whispered in Chloe’s ear. “No, seriously, his staring is beginning to creep even me out. I can feel him looking at me.”

Chloe put her head on a shoulder and he could tell she was looking around, before finding the creep. “Did you get a name?”

Sighing loudly, Lucifer shook her head. “No, damn it. I was too busy trying to get him to understand I am not looking for a man to make me change my wayward lesbian ways.”

Chloe grimaced. “Wow, he’s an asshole.”

Lucifer grunted. “Yep.”

“Likely he is the one we’re after. He is the exact type of man who would do this to a lesbian woman. He obviously is going after you as a victim. Which means, he’ll be after you when you leave my home. Which means you’ll probably likely get him tonight if you leave.”

Lucifer grinned into Chloe’s hair. “This is making me so hard. Or, well, would be if I had my penis still, haha.”

Chloe smacked the back of her head. “Shut up. Come on, let’s go back to the bar and have another drink. Let’s see if we can flush a name out of this guy. I bet he’ll try to get rid of me and work on you. If that happens, I’ll stick by you for a while before excusing myself to the bathroom. He won’t try anything at the club, and Patrick will be there so you have someone of his own gender to threaten him with. I doubt he would go after another guy. The guy is seriously homophobic.”

“Agreed, Chloe. Okay, let’s go sit down and have another drink. Another vodka and lime?”

Chloe grinned. “Yes please.”

They made their way back to the bar. Lucifer warned Patrick that the guy might go after her again, and that to keep an eye on things. After all, Lucifer was playing victim and female, which means she couldn’t engage him herself.

“Another round, please,” Lucifer stated and Patrick, on top form as always, soon had their drinks in front of them.

Thankfully they had been dancing for a while and Chloe probably wouldn’t get too drunk, if not at all from the alcohol. She really didn’t like drinking while working.

“So, what do you say we go back to your place, sweetie and have a good time after we finish these drinks?’ she asked, and Chloe laughed out loud.

“Sounds good to me. My roommate is not in and my kid is off having a sleepover with her father.”

“Oooh, there’s a man in the picture then? Should I be jealous?”

Chloe grinned, and it was a true grin, not made up for the hunt. “No. He’s only a friend now. We just work better as friends. Plus, he’s now seeing another woman. A lawyer.”

Lucifer grimaced. “Oh, yay. Lawyers, my favourite type of people... Well, good for him. I am free and available, and, considering you are here with me for the night.... So are you!”

Chloe took a sip of her drink and nodded. “Yeah, I’m single all right. By choice. Being a homicide cop is hard for relationships. So, hey.”

Nodding, Lucifer frowned. “Yeah, I get that.” 

“So, Lucinda... Do you really want to go home with me?”

And as soon as the words were out of her mouth, the man came up and grinned at Lucifer.

“Hello my dark beauty. You still with this mousy nobody? What you need is a man. Come home with me, not bitchy blonde.”

“Hey!” Chloe stated, obviously truly insulted by that.

Lucifer rolled her eyes. “Can you not take a hint? I am not interested in you. I will never be interested in you. You don’t have the right parts for me to like.”

“And she’s already decided to go home with me!”

The man glared at Chloe. “Bitch, go away and go find some other hussy to hook up with. I heard you have a child. Why not get with a guy, instead of taking a woman away from a perfectly acceptable man?’ 

Chloe looked absolutely disgusted with him for that, got off her seat and glared. She turned her gaze to Lucifer. “I’ll be back as soon as possible to take you home with me. I need to go to the ladies room.”

Lucifer smiled at her. “Sure, sounds good, love.”

The man took Chloe’s vacant seat on purpose, the bastard. “Now, the bitch is gone, you are all mine for the rest of the night. She won’t be back.”

Lucifer laughed. “You obviously know nothing about that woman. She’s more stubborn than me. And I refuse to sleep with you.”

“You won’t for long. You’ll be in my bed by the end of the night.”

Lucifer rolled her eyes. “I very much doubt it. I’m going to be too busy having sex with the woman I came here with tonight.”

And she knew by the look in the guy’s eyes that if she were human, her fate had just been sealed. 

Patrick came to stand in front of her, a frown on his face, obvious to the sudden change in mood of the killer. “You want a drink?” Patrick asked the man, who shook his head.

Patrick nodded, before pointing at the phone. “I’m a second away from calling the police. Stop harassing the customers at my bar, please, or I will.”

She was so proud of her bartender. 

She looked around, wondering what was taking Chloe so long...

Though she couldn’t be killed by the guy if so far away from Chloe, she just did not feel safe around this man.


End file.
